


To Make You Well

by spirithorse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirithorse/pseuds/spirithorse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a Quiddtich related injury, Jean keeps watch by Marco's bedside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Make You Well

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Jeanmarco Week 2 (from Nov. 24-Nov. 30) for the prompt High School AU.
> 
> Because Hogwarts totally counts as high school, right? It runs through the classic high school ages and I’ve been yearning for a Hogwarts AU for a while now. Probably stretching this prompt, but I’m running with it. Also, these are my headcanons for the characters and their houses, so these are just where I’ve always put them. Title taken from Gone Gone Gone by Phillip Phillps

“Quaffle in now in the hands of Ravenclaw Chaser Samuel Trent and speeding towards the Hufflepuff goals. Oh, its been intercepted. Nice save Connie. Back towards Ravenclaw goals we go. Oh wait, I can’t…Thomas Wagner move your arse so I can see what’s going on!

“Alright, Quaffle back in play. Attention on the bottom of the pitch people. Watch it. Raveclaw back in possession, and passed to Samuel again. Heading back towards the Hufflepuff side of the pitch, which is the other side Jaegar. Seriously, how have you survived this long and…someone block the stairs because Mikasa Ackerman looks like she’s about to come after me. It was a  _joke_  Mikasa. Seriously.

“Now, before Professor Levi reminds me of my job, back to the game. Quaffle still in play down by the Hufflepuff goals. The Chasers are having a hard time of it, and it looks like….Ravenclaw has possession of the Quaffle and their heading for the goals. People, this is going to be close. Marco, make us proud.

“What’s that? A Bludger is speeding across the field. I didn’t see who hit it. Does anyone see? The Ravenclaw Chasers are dodging but-Marco...Marco move! Marco!”

* * *

Jean jerked awake as he fell forward in his chair, scrambling for a hold to keep his balance. He barely kept himself from falling to the stone floor. That would just land him in one of the beds, something that he didn’t need at the moment, although it would probably be more comfortable. He was already in the hospital wing every moment he could, slipping in between classes and bringing his meals up to eat them beside Marco’s bed. Jean was only going back to his room when he was kicked out of the hospital wing, even then he didn’t sleep well because he was too busy worrying about Marco.

It had only been three days since the Quidditch match, but it felt like months.

He was already having trouble staying awake in class and focusing on anything than Marco.  It was juvenile and stupid, but it was the only thing that he could think about. His boyfriend was laid up in the hospital wing, still unconscious, and it was driving him crazy.

Jean slumped forward and rested his head in his hands, digging the heels of his palms into his eyes.

He knew why Marco was still unconscious, he had been kept so while they had been resetting his right arm and letting the break heal. Madame Rene wanted to keep him asleep while the injuries to his head healed as well, but those had finished the day before. Jean had bugged her until she had given him an answer. According to her, Marco would wake up naturally any moment now. But he was worried that it wouldn’t be soon enough, that Madame Rene would kick him out of the infirmary and Marco would wake up alone. He wouldn’t remember anything from after the Bludger hit him or when he hit the ground. He probably wouldn’t remember Jean rushing down from the stands and being the person who carried him to the infirmary. Marco would be alone and scared, two things that Jean couldn’t stand to see Marco.

He rubbed his eyes, shifting to the edge of his chair so he wouldn’t be tempted to lean back and fall asleep again. If he only had a few more minutes with Marco, he wanted to make them last. It would be the only thing that might allow him to sleep through the night.

At least Eren had stopped baiting him, that was a small thing to be grateful for.

Jean lifted his hands from his eyes, staring down at Marco before heaving a long sigh. He reached over to push Marco’s bangs out of his eyes, smiling to himself. Marco always said that they annoyed him when they got this long. He had been talking about cutting them the day before the game, about how he would do it as soon as he could think of something that wasn’t Quidditch.

The sound of footsteps made him look up, Jean watching as Madame Rene began to make her final rounds, noticing how she purposefully kept away from Marco’s bed. She was giving him as much time as he could with his boyfriend before he would have to make the walk by to the Gryffindor dormitory. Jean gave her one last glance before leaning forward to press a kiss to Marco’s forehead, just like he’d done for the past three nights. “Night Marco. Wake up soon for me, okay?”

As usual, there was no response, Jean sighing and glancing down at Marco’s hand. Behind him, he could hear Madame Rene coming, probably three beds away. That was barely any time.

Jean ducked his head, taking Marco’s limp fingers in his own and giving them a quick squeeze. There wasn’t much else he could do, not when he was afraid of messing something up by shifting him..

“Jean.”

“I know.” Jean stood up, reaching for his bag. He glanced over at Marco before taking a deep breath, getting himself ready to walk away. “I’ll be back tomorrow.”

Madame Rene didn’t say anything, she didn’t have to. Jean would sit by Marco’s bed until his boyfriend woke up, his grades be damned.

Jean patted Marco’s arm once, just to reassure himself that Marco was still there, before forcing himself to walk away.

* * *

He was still in the process of getting his stuff in order when he rushed down to breakfast.

For the first time in four days, Jean had managed to sleep. Apparently, his exhaustion had caught up with him and then no one had bothered to get him out of bed. Jean couldn’t wait to hear what Eren’s explanation would be. Of course, Armin would try to soften the blow because he was Armin, but Jean didn’t have the patience to deal with either of them. Sleeping for a full night hadn’t made up for the other three nights of tossing and turning, or trying to concentrate on essays just to have something to distract his mind from Marco.

Jean stuffed the last of his papers into his bag, most of them half written essays that would probably get thrown in his face. Professor Ral and Zoe would understand, but Jean was sure that he would be chased out of Professor Levi’s class. It was a chance that he was willing to take, especially since getting kicked out of the class for the day meant that he could go up and see Marco that much sooner. As it was, he wouldn’t have the time to see Marco before his first class and Jean hated that he couldn’t just skip, but Madame Rene probably knew his schedule and she wouldn’t allow him to sit by Marco if she knew that he should be in class.

He closed his bag, watching a piece of parchment flutter away as it was cut off. Jean just snorted and kept running, tugging his robes into place as he skidded into the great hall. Jean was sure that he looked like a mess, but the last three days probably hadn’t been his best either. It didn’t matter, he would have enough time to grab something to eat as he ran towards where Professor Zoe taught Care of Magical Creatures. After that, he would stumble through his rest of his day in his usual haze until he got to his first break.

Jean gave his tie one last tug to make sure that it wasn’t going to strangle him while he was trying to eat and run at the same time. He went to try a flatten his hair before giving up, it would just start sticking up again. He sighed and stepped into the great hall, freezing when it went quiet.

Usually, everyone would be too busy eating and talking before class or, in Connie’s case, finishing up the homework that he hadn’t finished the night before. Nothing short of magic going wrong or Professor Levi on the warpath could make the students go silent. Jean couldn’t see any spells flying or Levi storming around the edges of the hall in a rush of black robes. There was nothing unusual, so Jean couldn’t understand why everyone was just staring at him.

He took a step back, motioning vaguely towards the front doors, hoping that him leaving would be enough to stop whatever was going on.

Jean fully expected Eren to run over to him, fully expected Ymir to bug him where she sat curled around Christa, fully expected Franz to come over from the Ravenclaw table to apologize for being the one to hit the Bludger that had knocked Marco off of his broom.

He did not expect to see Marco Bodt beaming at him from the Hufflepuff table.

Jean dropped his bag to the floor, not really aware that he had done it. He was too focused on pushing his way through the crowd that was in the great hall. Thankfully, everyone moved out his way quickly. Either that or they were pushing Marco to his feet and towards Jean. Even with their help, Jean had to jump from the end of one of the benches, Marco quickly moving forward so Jean stumbled into his arms on the landing.

Jean wrapped his arms around Marco and tugged him close, not caring who was watching. Marco was awake and that was all that mattered.

What he could live without was all the clapping and a few whistles that he heard, probably from where Ymir was sitting and maybe Reiner. Jean looked over at the Slytherin table where Reiner was sitting with his boyfriend, making sure to make eye contact with the tall blonde before flipping him off. Reiner just laughed, leaning back against Bertholdt. The clapping wasn’t something so easily stopped, At a loss of what to do, Jean hid his face against Marco’s neck.

He thought he heard Marco chuckle, Jean resisting the urge to elbow Marco in the ribs. His boyfriend had just gotten out of the hospital wing, so he got a day of grace. Everyone else would have to wait for a day too, he wasn’t ready to let go of Marco just yet. Jean muffled his curses against Marco’s neck, glad that Marco was still laughing. He would have done anything to hear that sound again. With his face hidden, Jean placed a kiss on the skin that he could reach, closing his eyes and enjoying the chance to hold Marco close again.


End file.
